Faux Départ
by Alchemist Tsukiyo
Summary: Kelly, jeune écrivain à succès, est la voisine mais aussi l'amie de Greg Sanders qu'on ne présente plus . A la suite d'un mystérieux accident, elle décide de disparaître... le jeune scientifique fera tout pour la retrouver...


**Nellow les gens! Une oneshot sur mon cher Greg qui, j'espère, vous plaira :D! Un mélange d'aventure, toute relative qu'elle est, et d'amitié... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

FAUX DEPART

- Décroche… Décroche… Mais c'est pas vrai! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la fin?!

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours et demi qu'elle n'avait ni appelé, ni envoyé de SMS, ni sonné à sa porte sous prétexte qu'il y avait de l'orage, que sa télé ne fonctionnait plus, qu'Internet faisait des siennes ou encore qu'elle avait besoin d'un avis sur la couleur du vêtement qui lui irait le mieux. Ç'en devenait inquiétant… Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte mais il préférait filtrer ses appels que de ne pas en recevoir… Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas…?

Las Vegas. La ville de tous les vices, certes, mais un des meilleurs endroits pour ne pas être au chômage si toutefois vous êtes au service du CSI. Le jeune homme en jean un peu délavé, chemise blanche à manches longues retroussées et chaussures noires au style typiquement italien, avec les cheveux châtain foncé décoiffés volontairement, qui ne cesse de laisser des messages et de reposer son portable à clapet noir et gris métallisé, arborant le mot « ROCK » en rouge et noir à l'arrière, une demi seconde avant de recommencer se nomme Greg Sanders et il fait partie de cette grande famille d'enquêteurs. Le boss? Un entomologiste légal très expérimenté qui, malgré une certaine surdité, trouve le moyen de se plaindre de la musique de son jeune collègue… il faut avouer que ce n'est pas non plus de tout repos! Mais ce jour là, dans les laboratoires, aucun MP3 ni aucune radio ne parvenait à cracher de métal ou de hard rock… l'atmosphère était vraiment trop lourde. Entre un patron quasi mystique et vraiment étrange lorsqu'il converse avec ses amis à six pattes ou plus, une sorte de maman de l'équipe grande et blonde au tempérament très marqué, deux frangins complètement déjantés qui n'ont de cesse de parier sur tout et n'importe quoi et une sœur très discrète qui ne parle jamais de sa vie à croire qu'elle se résume à son travail, Greg semble être tombé dans un clan assez spécial… mais l'avantage d'une team aussi soudée, c'est que personne ne s'abandonne et ce soir là…

- Greggo, 'faut que j'te parle. Bouge.

Ce grand brun assez cubique, c'était le plus jeune des deux 'frères' : Nick Strokes. Un peu papa-poule sur les bords lui aussi mais assez cool quand on sait qu'il avait vite repris ses esprits après avoir manqué de se faire enterrer vivant et exploser. Son sourire de star hollywoodienne avait le don d'énerver son entourage masculin du fait de la grande concurrence qui en résultait mais son travail paraissait infaillible et il faisait partie du noyau dur du CSI. Dans un dédale de couloirs assez impressionnant, Sanders le suivait presque au pas de course, si bien qu'il faillit le doubler et rater l'embranchement. Labo du service A/V. Ainsi la destination les conduisait à rencontrer Archie. Un jeune homme typé asiatique, brillant informaticien et un as de l'audiovisuel.

- Salut mon pote. Regarde ce que Nick et moi avons trouvé en visionnant les bandes du parking du Treasure Island dans le cadre de l'affaire Newik.

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, les trois hommes purent apercevoir une jeune femme se débattre contre une silhouette d'une tête et demi plus grande qu'elle et de deux fois sa largeur qui l'attrapait par la taille et la forçait à ouvrir sa voiture… mais là où le rapt semblait inévitable, la vie réserve parfois des surprises et l'énergie du désespoir est telle qu'elle nous pousse à faire des choses pour le moins insensées… dans la nuit sans Lune de Las Vegas, un des seuls coins d'ombre de la ville se vit offrir une seconde de lumière. Une seconde. Un éclair argenté fendit les Ténèbres. Un seconde. Une forme humanoïde se plia en deux. Une seconde. Une lame répandit la marque de son acte sur l'asphalte. Une seconde. Une des petites gouttes de sang qui la maculait se divisa dans sa chute pour venir s'écraser contre un talon de chaussure. Une seconde. La silhouette continua de se tordre jusqu'à rejoindre la parfaite position fœtale dans le mélange de sang et de liquides gastrique et intestinal. Une seconde. La fuite de la jeune femme laissant sur place son arme, son sac à main, des larmes, et des cris déjà portés au loin par la nuit…

- NOOOON! KELLY!!

Comme s'il avait eu les moyens de traverser les cristaux liquides, une main tendue vers l'écran, l'autre essayant vainement de faire lâcher prise à Nick, le jeune enquêteur se débattait comme un diable pour rejoindre la jeune femme brune aux yeux bleu-vert qui prenait la fuite. Son collègue et ami le retenant par la taille et redoublant d'effort pour le faire asseoir, Greg s'effondra, les genoux à terre après une chute amortie par des bras forts mais impuissants face à la détresse d'un homme. Les images se troublèrent pour ne devenir qu'un amas de contours imprécis… Le son devint sourd… Les fourmillements s'éprirent de tout son corps… Et bientôt, le néant s'abattit et les Ténèbres reprirent leur place dans l'inconscient appel au secours du jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, ses idées demeuraient éparses et il mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait. De ses souvenirs, il n'avait que les voix de Nick et d'Archie. Du présent, une intense lumière. Tout était si blanc, si paisible. Le Paradis? Non! Pas déjà! Aucun bruit. Ah si… un tintement strident et régulier… et qu'est-ce que tout ces fils de connexion pouvaient bien signifier? Un remake de Matrix? Et cette impression d'avoir passé la nuit dans une centrifugeuse?

- Vous êtes réveillé, Mr Sanders?

- On se connaît? Je suis où, là?

- Pas encore… et vous vous trouvez dans le service de réanimation de l'hôpital de…

- Un hôpital?! … Kelly!

- Non! Ne bougez pas! C'est encore trop tôt!

- Lâchez-moi! Je vais bien maintenant, il faut que je la retrouve!

Les cris qui émanaient de la salle numéro 7 attirèrent d'autres infirmières mais beaucoup plus imposantes… Elles n'avaient pas du tout l'expression de nurse qu'arborait la première interlocutrice. A trois pour forcer le malade à rester allongé, l'issue paraissait sans appel. Un médecin mit fin au capharnaüm qui régnait par un simple râle. Pendant quelques secondes, Greg put reprendre une respiration plus ou moins normale et ajusta sa coiffure grâce à son reflet dans la vitre avant que le vieux sage aux yeux rieurs n'intime l'ordre aux furies et à la jeune nounou de rompre.

- Ne fais pas attention, gamin. Elles sont un peu sur les nerfs avec le nombre d'heures qu'elles font. Je suis le Professeur Angus Clifford.

- Je connais votre fils, je crois…

- Exact! Tu lui faisais ses devoirs jusqu'à ce que je ne l'apprenne…

- Thomas…

- Tout juste! Le monde est petit pour qu'on se retrouve tous les deux ici!

- Arrêtez de parler de la pluie et du beau temps, s'il vous plaît, et libérez-moi. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

- Tu restes un jeune homme bien fougueux pour un scientifique.

- Être rationnel au possible n'empêche pas les passions!

- Tu es brillant… mais je ne te laisserai pas sortir pour autant.

- Professeur! Vous ne pouvez pas!

- Je vais me gêner…

- Kelly a disparu après avoir fait une très grosse bêtise! Elle a peut-être été enlevée ou pire!

Les rides du vieil homme se creusèrent d'avantage au niveau des fossettes et des pattes-d'oie. Visiblement, la situation le faisait rire. Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi! Il prit un tabouret et vint prendre place à côté du lit de Greg dont l'altercation avec les catcheuses du C.H.U. avait défait les draps. Il s'accouda sur le matelas, posa ses mains jointes sous son menton et commença alors à narrer une étrange histoire. Il y avait exactement trois jours et demi, un homme qui portait une cagoule noire et des vêtements de la même couleur était admis d'urgence dans son service pour se faire recoudre une entaille bien profonde au niveau de l'abdomen mais son meurtrier potentiel venait de lui sauver la vie. Alors que les chirurgiens s'affairaient à le recoudre, une anomalie les poussèrent à terminer l'incision. Aussi incroyable que cela pût paraître, le « tueur » venait de l'opérer sans anesthésie une tumeur qu'il n'aurait pas fallu tarder à enlever. Les médecins n'eurent qu'à l'enlever de l'organisme puisqu'elle était déjà décollée à 95 pour 100. En bref, un crime se transformait en miracle. Assis dans son lit, le jeune enquêteur avait un peu de mal à tout connecter. Comment Clifford père avait-il pu faire le lien entre Kelly et son patient.

- Nick…

- Tu es vraiment un prodigieux détective. En effet, c'est lui qui m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé pour que je trouve un soin à ton malaise.

- Ecoutez… Je me fiche pas mal de ce qui a pu m'arriver. Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver Kelly.

- Je m'en doute mais ton service est réputé et tout le monde doit être sur le pont.

- Mais c'est à moi de partir à sa recherche!

- Bon, puisque tu ne dois pas t'énerver d'avantage, je te libère mais je te fais poser un mouchard.

- Un mouchard? On ne doit pas avoir le même jargon…

- En effet, ce qui, chez toi, est un micro, chez moi, est un holster.

- Pour le cœur?

- Tout juste! Je demande à une de mes subordonnées de te le mettre. Lundi tu reviens avec l'enregistrement. Au moindre faux-pas, je te garde.

- Mais Lundi c'est après-demain!

- Ca te laisse un jour et demi pour retrouver ta précieuse Kelly et tout faire pour ne pas que ton cœur s'emballe. A Lundi, Sanders.

- C'est ça... A Lundi...

Trente heures. La course contre la montre avait d'ores et déjà commencé. Après avoir eu affaire à la nurse et à ses yeux de biches qui n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler ceux de Kelly, Greg se rhabilla à la hâte manquant de se faire réprimander par le chef de service pour ne pas savoir ménager son cœur. Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre malgré la consigne de toujours prendre l'ascenseur. Puis il se présenta à l'accueil et une demi-heure après avoir rempli toutes les formalités, il put respirer autre chose que de l'éther et de l'eau de javel. Il hésita une seconde sur le choix de la personne à appeler. Nick pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, Warrick pour garder son frangin à l'œil, Sara pour qu'elle lui donne un avis sur la situation, Grissom pour lui dire qu'il prenait des jours de congés…

- Cath? … Non non tout va bien… bien évidemment que j'en suis sûr! Il faut que je vous parle de toute urgence… à tout de suite.

Visiblement, la nouvelle s'était répandue à une vitesse assez fulgurante. Cath avait déjà pris connaissance de l'hôpital dans lequel il se trouvait et était en route. En attendant, Greg se posa dans le jardin environnant. Il abîma son regard marron dans une petite fontaine aux vertus apaisantes où les pétales d'une sorte de rose que jetait une petite fille dans l'eau exaltait une enivrante odeur de fin d'Hiver. Il se perdait à faire des cercles dans l'eau avec son index avant d'entendre le bruit d'un imposant moteur, des pas rapides marqués par les talons d'une femme et de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule. Enfin là… Catherine Willows… la chef qu'il vouvoyait une fois sur deux… toujours prête à lui prêter main-forte. Ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans ceux de Greg avant qu'elle ne le plaque contre elle. Contre toute attente, elle n'eut pas l'air d'avoir gardé un calme olympien pendant son absence. Le jeune homme l'éloigna doucement, baissa la tête et souffla un simple « Il faut qu'on la retrouve… et vite. » avant de se sentir défaillir une seconde fois. Ils prirent la route dans le 4x4 gris et il lui indiqua la marche à suivre. Les laboratoires du CSI ne seraient pas leur destination. Direction le parking du Treasure Island. Heureusement que l'instruction des enquêtes traînait toujours. Il inspecta la scène pendant quelques minutes et ne repéra que les empreintes des chaussures de Kelly dans le sang de sa victime.

- On va au labo.

- Tu n'es pas officiellement dessus.

- Je ne suis pas officiellement sorti de l'hôpital non plus tant que je n'ai pas prévenu Grissom.

Le ton dur, le regard sans faille, rarement il avait fait preuve d'autant de détermination. Catherine se résolut à l'idée qu'elle ne ferait rien d'un Greg en colère et ne put imaginer autre chose que de l'aider afin de le préserver. Soit. Ils rentreraient donc. Le trajet semblait interminable. Plus que vingt-neuf heures. Le sable qui bordait le béton s'étendait à perte de vue comme autant de grains de promesse de mort de la part d'un milieu aussi hostile que Las Vegas. Où pouvait-elle bien être…? Faisant mécaniquement craquer ses doigts, le jeune enquêteur se répétait sans cesse son souhait le plus cher, pour l'heure, à savoir…

- … Pourvu qu'elle n'aie pas fait de c…

- … Mais non. Kelly est très forte et elle aura sans doute voulu te protéger. Allez, descends, je vais me garer. Ne m'attends pas.

Un ange de plus dans cette ville de pourris, et il fallait qu'il se trouvât sur le chemin de Greg. Dans son malheur, il put se rendre compte à quel point la grande blonde qui lui servait de boss pouvait lui être précieuse. Il repris les escaliers plus par stratégie que par pure volonté de se défouler. Au fur et à mesure qu'il gravissait les marches du building, il choisissait ses mots afin de ne pas heurter le grand manitou. Gil Grissom. Ses réactions toujours inattendues n'avaient pas le don de rassurer le benjamin de l'équipe. A coup sûr, il lui faudrait argumenter pour persuader cet ami des bestioles en tout genre de le laisser prendre les rennes d'une enquête qui ne relevait même pas de son domaine de compétences… Il imaginait déjà la scène : cette nouvelle expérience lui permettrait d'évoluer, les peu de fois où il était allé sur le terrain s'étaient soldées par des succès, sa détermination ne le pousserait pas à commettre d'imprudences mais au contraire le forcerait à tout vérifier millimètre par millimètre et…

- Sanders! Je me demandais où vous étiez : le punk hard rock ne faisait pas trembler mes amis baignés dans le formol!

- Pa… patron! Il ne faut pas me faire des peurs pareilles!

- Cela fait environ une minute que vous êtes dans mon bureau et je vous ai fait peur…

Greg venait littéralement de se faire éjecter de son rêve. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce et prit conscience qu'il se trouvait dans l'antre de Grissom. Perdu dans ses pensées, ses pas l'avaient guidé sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Il recadra alors l'image sur l'homme grisonnant un peu et qui arborait pour le moment une expression d'intense interrogation.

- Vous désirez?

- Retrouver Kelly!

- Bien. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?

- Euh… rien. Je vais voir Nick. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Il n'avait même pas eu le plaisir de négocier! Mais il s'agissait d'autant de secondes gagnées à sa cause. Il retrouva Strokes dans un labo. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Greg le regardait à l'œuvre. Il examinait le sac à main laissé par Kelly. Sans faire de bruit, comme glissant sur le sol, il s'approcha de la table rétro-éclairée pour attraper le portable de son amie. Il le démonta et récupéra la puce.

- Eh! Mais… Greg?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

- J'te l'empreinte! Ciao!

Au niveau du dialogue et des explications, Greg avait encore quelques progrès à faire. Il venait de détaller comme un lapin après avoir précieusement gardé dans sa main l'objet de son larcin. Non qu'il ait vraiment dérobé la carte SIM mais plutôt qu'il n'en avait pas demandé l'autorisation. De toute façon, avec ou sans, il l'aurait fait quand même. D'un mouvement de la tête, il incita les gens à dégager d'un laboratoire qui servait de salon de thé. Il commença alors à retracer les appels de Kelly les douze derniers provenant de son propre portable. Mis à part ce détail, rien de suspect. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se soulager de l'idée que l'éventration pouvait ne pas être uniquement un acte de défense. Si on résumait, Kelly avait amputé Newik d'une tumeur quelque part dans l'abdomen et à l'heure qu'il était elle se croyait meurtrière.

- Faîtes qu'elle n'ait pas voulu protéger les autres de ses actes…

Il la connaissait. A l'annonce que Le décomposé devenait premier dans les ventes ce qui fit par la même occasion de Kelly la nouvelle venue dans la famille des best-sellers, le champagne lui était monté à la tête et elle avait déliré sur le fait que, si elle devenait dangereuse pour ceux qu'elle aime, elle partirait loin… très très très loin… mais la fête avait continué et ses mots s'étaient évaporés.

Il se secoua la tête et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. On toqua sur le mur et un café vint se poser devant lui… était-ce vraiment raisonnable après l'alerte que lui avait donné son cœur? Pour Kelly, fallait-il être raisonnable…? Il l'avala d'un trait… grosse erreur… serré et bouillant, le liquide allait faire des ravages le long de son œsophage et de son estomac. Trop tard… Devenu quelque chose proche du rouge violacé, le visage de Greg se concentra sur l'expression de douleur la moins visible possible mais sa voix étranglée par la mixture réduisit ses efforts à néant.

- Tu voulais?

- Ca va pas, p'tit père?! Tu connais pas encore la machine à café avec le temps que t'y passes?!

- Nick… abrège, steup…

- Tes souffrances? ... bon ok c'était pas drôle… Sur le sac de ta chérie, j'ai trouvé des bouts de bois enduits d'une vieille peinture verte. Tu sais ce que c'est?

- Oui, probablement venus du cottage… ET IL N'Y A RIEN ENTRE ELLE ET MOI!

- C'est ça… bon c'est pas la question, il est où le cot… GREG! ATTENDS-MOI!

Courses dans les couloirs, holster-mouchard qui caftera plus tard, dérapage semi-contrôlé, prise du manteau sur une chaise dans un autre labo, descente des escaliers, ouverture de la Mercedes, Nick qui s'installe côté passager : cinquante-cinq secondes. Le V8 rugit et les gommes chauffèrent jusqu'à marquer l'asphalte. Direction, le cottage. Sur la route, il expliqua à son collaborateur ce que cet endroit représentait pour la jeune romancière. Elle y avait peut-être trouvé refuge encore une fois dans ce moment de spleen. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de cabane de pêcheur à l'abandon, camouflée dans une petite zone de verdure et où coulait un petit ruisseau. Une chance que ce soit rare étant donné l'aridité des lieux, ils ne pourraient pas la louper. Doublant toutes les voitures et usant et abusant du gyrophare et de la sirène, Greg se fraya un chemin sur la route puis la quitta pour un petit sentier et se gara à l'ombre des arbres d'un bosquet. Après avoir signalé à Nick qu'ils continueraient à pied, le plus jeune prit une mallette de premier secours dans le coffre et s'enfonça dans la verdure environnante.

- KELLY! REPONDS!

A coup de sommations, les deux enquêteurs s'avançaient vers la cabane de pêcheur… mais le silence qui y régnait restait le maître. Une fois arrivés sur les lieux, Nick inspecta le tour du cottage pendant que Greg fouillait son intérieur. Ce dernier examina les moindres recoins tout comme son ami mais il n'y eu qu'une chose qui sortit de l'ordinaire hormis une lettre laissée sur la table où ils pic-niquaient quand il pleuvait et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le faire dehors.

_« Mon cher Greg,_

_Je ne m'étonne pas que tu aies trouvé ma lettre et même certainement peu de temps après ma disparition mais prends ces quelques mots comme des aveux et non comme les pleurs d'une amie. Mardi dernier, j'ai tué un homme. Mes phrases sont lourdes et je connais les conséquences de mes actes. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de fuir sans te prévenir mais je ne peux plus faire machine arrière. Je sais parfaitement que si j'avais tout expliqué à la police j'aurais encouru le minimum mais le mal est fait. Meurtre et délit de fuite. Afin que tu ne me blâmes pas, j'aimerais quand même t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Je venais à peine de sortir de la galerie du Treasure Island où un ami m'avait invitée pour le vernissage de son exposition et quand je suis partie, un homme m'attendait près de ma voiture. Il a essayé de m'enlever… je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire… mais je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai pris mon couteau sans trop savoir où j'allais le lui planter. Le sort a voulu que ce soit le ventre… il s'est écroulé par terre et j'ai pris peur… même sans voir son visage, j'étais pétrifiée… alors je suis partie… J'entends toujours les cris de douleur et d'agonie. J'ai prévenu les secours six heures après mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils avait déjà dépêché des hommes sur les lieux. Alors j'ai raccroché. Je ne sais plus très bien combien de temps je suis restée ici à regarder l'eau couler… mais il est temps pour moi de partir. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, si je pars pour de bon ou si je reste en vie quelque part dans le monde. Je suis consciente de te faire du mal en te disant cela mais il ne faut pas que tu nourrisses l'espoir de me retrouver un jour. Je suis une menace pour toi et pour tous les autres. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si je te faisais la moindre égratignure. J'ai assassiné un homme dans un mouvement irréfléchi. Imagine que j'aurais pu le faire sur toi dans le magasin de jouets quand tu m'as fait peur avec le masque! Je suis trop dangereuse… Je dois m'en aller…_

_Je te souhaite la plus douce et agréable des vies. Je voudrais que tu m'oublies le plus vite possible afin de te bâtir une belle existence… Merci pour tout, Greg… Je t'embrasse…_

_Ta Kelly »_

- Nick! Elle n'est pas là…

S'il avait essayé de crier, c'était pour le moins raté. Aux larmes qui avait un peu effacé les mots de Kelly se mêlaient celles de Greg qui commençait à ne plus y croire. L'encre violette de son stylo-plume devenait presque transparente et s'étalait sur la page. Maintenant serrée contre son cœur, la lettre semblait devenir la Kelly à laquelle il tenait tant. Dehors, debout sur les planches de bois devant le petit ruisseau, le jeune homme sentait ses muscles se tétaniser un par un. Ses bras toujours contre la lettre lui donnaient l'impression de l'étreinte qu'il réservait à son amie pour le moment où ils se retrouveraient enfin. Mais ce n'était pas encore l'heure. Son sac à main lui avait donné l'idée de se rendre ici. Peut-être que ses autres effets l'aiguilleraient… Toujours la tête basse et les bras croisés il se résigna à faire un deuxième retour au nid. Nick ne lui laissa pas le choix du conducteur, pour leur sécurité. Les paysages défilaient. De cette petite oasis au désert pour arriver aux lumières de Las Vegas. Il ne lui restait que vingt-six heures…

Bientôt les casinos s'éveilleraient, la foule déferlerait dans les rues et l'équipe de jour irait se reposer. L'équipe de nuit, elle, n'était même pas partie se coucher. Tout le monde travaillait d'arrache-pied pour mettre la main sur Kelly et empêcher Greg de commettre l'irréparable dans la hâte. Une nuit blanche pour beaucoup mais elle comptait bien plus que quelques heures de sommeil réparateur. L'arrêt sortit le jeune homme de sa chimère. Comme Cath l'avait fait peu de temps auparavant, Nick gara la voiture après avoir déposé Greg au pied de la tour. Les yeux rivés sur l'écriture lancée de Kelly, il se résigna a prendre l'ascenseur. Lorsque le tintement retentit, il daigna porter son regard à l'intérieur. Il y découvrit Catherine qui s'empressa de prendre de ses nouvelles. Le résultat paraissait pitoyable mais elle lui redonna un peu de courage en lui signifiant qu'elle était encore en vie peu de temps avant qu'il ne trouvât la lettre pour la seule raison qu'elle n'avait pas écrit « hier » ou « avant-hier » mais « Mardi ». L'espoir était si infime, si mince… mais si précieux que cela valait la peine de s'y raccrocher. Ensemble, ils remontèrent et se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire où gisait le sac à main le plus important du monde à cet instant et dont le contenu était dispersé tout autour. Catherine posa la main sur un petit carnet noir. L'agenda de Kelly. Elle en fit tourner rapidement les pages pour voir s'il ressortait une chose plus importante qu'une autre. Elle ne dénombra pas les photos qu'il pouvait y avoir, ni les anniversaires qu'elle avait à souhaiter et encore moins les rendez-vous avec son éditeur. L'organiser de l'écrivain ressemblait plus à un journal intime qu'à un agenda. La grande blonde sourit face à une photo représentant Greg en train de faire mine d'embrasser une grenouille devant une Kelly à l'air mi écœurée mi amusée alors que la photo du dessous dépeignait Kelly feignant une attaque 'batracienne' dirigée à l'encontre de son détective préféré qui, soit dit en passant, avait vraiment l'air surpris.

Un ticket de caisse tomba alors de l'album qui servait de bloc note à Kelly. Mardi. Elle sortait du Paradis du Jouet où elle avait acquis un ours en peluche. Sa nièce était en vacances au Canada avec toute sa famille et Greg ne lui connaissait pas d'autre membre dans les environs.

- Cath… tu sais pas à qui elle aurait pu acheter un ours…

- J'te demande pardon?

Il tendit le reçu à sa collègue pour qu'elle puisse le lire de ses yeux. Elle le regarda d'un air presque désolé et rendit son verdict.

- Je connais pas mal de femmes qui s'achètent des ours sans raison…

- Non… quand Kelly veut quelque chose dans le genre elle me fait passer le message!

Sanders était dans un premier temps passé par la désillusion à l'annonce du diagnostic de Willows mais sans pour autant se laisser abattre. Il avait un avantage : il la connaissait. Cet ours devait être destiné à quelqu'un… mais qui? Un bruit de plat se fit entendre et raisonna dans la verrerie qui séchait. L'enquêtrice venait de laisser tomber l'agenda et fixait le pauvre Greg. Elle le prit par l'avant-bras et l'entraîna à sa suite, lui faisant par la même occasion refaire le trajet qu'il avait déjà effectué deux fois. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Nick et Warrick qui, d'un commun accord, les suivirent dans la course. Toujours les mêmes marches, mais cette fois-ci, ils rentrèrent dans le véhicule le plus proche, à savoir celui de Warrick qui se vit offrir la banquette arrière. Catherine n'avait pas desserré les dents et ne put s'exprimer qu'une fois sortie du garage souterrain.

- Aujourd'hui Lind's fête ses huit ans. Kelly et elles avaient bien sympathisé il me semble…

Le dialogue ne se poursuivit pas outre mesure. Un nouveau ballet de gyrophares et de sirènes plus tard, ils furent arrivés devant la maison des Willows. Classe! Elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver ses clefs qu'une petite boule d'énergie vint se blottir contre elle. Elle lui assura tout son amour par une simple pression des mains contre ses épaules accompagnée d'un baiser sur le front et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ma chérie il faut absolument que tu nous dises si tu as vu Kelly.

- Oui, elle est venue m'apporter un nounours pour mon anniversaire!

- Est-ce qu'elle t'as dit où elle allait, Princesse?

- Greg! Non elle me l'a pas dit… Elle a juste souri et ajouté qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire…

- Tu n'as rien vu qui pourrait nous aider à la retrouver?

- Elle a des ennuis?

- Mais non, Princesse, juste qu'elle ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis longtemps et je m'inquiète…

- Elle avait un billet d'avion dans son sac et il y avait une libellule dessus… Je l'ai vu quand elle s'est accroupie exactement comme toi.

- Tu n'est pas une Willows pour rien, toi! La prochaine fois que je te reverrai, je t'emmènerai toute la journée dans un parc d'attraction!

- Arhem!

- Euh… avec l'accord de ta mère, bien sûr.

Greg se releva après avoir reçu un bisou des plus tendres sur la joue et indiqua au reste de la bande qu'il était temps de partir. Il souhaita un bon anniversaire à la petite dans le temps où Warrick reprenait les commandes de son véhicule. Pour se rendre à l'aéroport où étaient affrétés les avions de la Dragonfly airline, il fallait traverser toute la ville en diagonale mais les voitures de fonction sont dotées de grands pouvoirs. Le son et lumière qu'elles offrent parvient à stopper les crimes (dans la majorité des cas), avoir une route dégagée et rouler bien au dessus des limites de vitesse.

Quand enfin il fut déposé devant le hall, Greg commença une course à travers la foule et les portails de sécurité qu'il franchissait avec son arme et son badge métallique. Quand il put enfin s'arrêter devant le panneau des destinations, il essaya de repérer l'endroit où Kelly serait le plus susceptible d'aller. Paris. Elle en rêvait depuis des années. Une voix appela alors les voyageurs à destination de Paris à se rendre au niveau du terminal E pour embarquer. A droite toute! Pendant ce même moment, Nick et Warrick étaient occupés à poursuivre les agents eux-mêmes lancés à la suite de Greg pour leur expliquer qu'il était du CSI. Les trois pelotons avançaient à une allure considérable. A coup de « pardon » et de « excusez-moi », le jeune enquêteur se frayait un chemin vers sa cible, touchait enfin au but, atteignait son objectif. Terminal E, il la repéra. Elle était à deux doigts de donner son billet à l'hôtesse.

- NOOOOOON ! KELLYYYYYY ! NE FAIS PAS CA !

Mais le bruit de la multitude de conversations qu'il pouvait y avoir masqua son cri. Redoublant d'effort, il bouscula encore bon nombre de personnes. Il dépassa ensuite toute la file prête à prendre le même avion que Kelly, l'hôtesse se leva par la surprise et d'autres agents de sécurité s'élancèrent à sa poursuite. Mais l'athlétisme le sauva. Toutes ces années à s'entraîner sans concourir et enfin la récompense. Le cœur au bord du vide, il attrapa Kelly par le poignet pour la sortir de la file d'embarquement et la plaqua contre son torse. Il lui répéta quatre ou cinq fois qu'il n'était pas mort et, qu'au contraire, elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Il la serrait comme il l'avait fait avec la lettre. Pas certain qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il la décolla un peu de son cœur et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Les passagers à destination de Paris qui avaient cessé de traverser le couloir d'embarcation s'attendrissaient devant la scène. Le jeune romancière avait les yeux baignés de larmes et tout son maquillage avait coulé. Elle paraissait très affaiblie, sans doute n'avait-elle pas mangé depuis Mardi. Sans décrocher un mot, elle vint se blottir contre Greg et le sera jusqu'à ce que le holster tombe par terre et ne détruise l'enregistrement des battements de son cœur. Cela semblait préférable après tout… Elle y prêta le minimum d'attention mais, pour ne pas l'inquiéter et détourner sa vue de l'appareil, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de la ramener à lui une fois de plus.

Quelques minutes après, alors que Kelly revenait sur ses pas soutenue par Greg, Nick et Warrick avaient réussi à expliquer que le sprinter n'allait rien attenter contre l'avion. Alors que les deux jeunes gens se dirigeaient vers Catherine qui accourait, ils purent discerner les voix des deux poursuivants de poursuivants.

- Vingt dollars qu'ils sortent ensemble et qu'ils ne nous le disent pas.

- Tenu!

Décidément, ils ne changeraient jamais. Toujours à lancer des paris tous plus fous les uns que les autres. Mais Greg qui avait encore les esprits clairs malgré ses aventures, son bras soutenant toujours son amie, lui fit un clin d'œil et ils se retournèrent vers les deux accros du jeu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on gagne?

- Vous êtes ensemble ou pas?

- C'est bien, les mecs, vous êtes synchros… mais vous n'avez pas répondu…

- La moitié si tu dis que vous n'êtes pas ensemble.

- Warrick, t'as mieux à proposer?

- 75 pour 100 si tu dis que vous êtes ensemble.

Greg inspecta les billets que présentaient les deux hommes en face de lui et prit effectivement la moitié des vingt dollars de Nick et les trois quarts de ceux de Warrick avant de s'en aller vers Catherine et de leur lancer l'explication au dessus de son épaule.

- Vous avez raison tous les deux les mecs! A l'heure qu'il est, on est ensemble dans un aéroport, mais dans la vie, on n'est pas ensemble.

Quel merveilleux jeu que celui de l'arnaque. En attendant, avec vingt-cinq dollars il trouverait bien quelque chose dans cet aéroport pour nourrir sa petite protégée. Il y avait une centaine de snacks, de pizzerie et autres, il fallait vraiment qu'elle mange.

Greg soutenant toujours les pas de Kelly s'enfonça une dernière fois dans la foule dans le seul but de prendre soin d'elle. Cath les avait croisés et leur avait tout simplement annoncé qu'elle partait en quête des bagages avant de rejoindre les deux victimes de Greg.

Ainsi se termine cette folle course contre la montre avec une dizaine d'heures d'avance sur l'échéance. Le lendemain il devrait affronter le cardiologue et les assauts de Kelly sur son portable, sur sa messagerie ou encore sur sa sonnette mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…

* * *


End file.
